


Wild Horses

by thisismyusername98



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismyusername98/pseuds/thisismyusername98
Summary: It's never happened before.The kiss has never happened before.My dick in Patrick's mouth has definitely never happened before.And Patrick's dick in my ass has definitely, definitely never happened before.And now there's only one question. When can we do it again?





	Wild Horses

It's never happened before. We were fighting, arguing about something stupid. It happened less than 5 minutes ago but I can barely remember it. The remote I think. He always has to have the volume on an even number, I always forget it, he gets upset. In the beginning he would ask me nicely and I would change no problem. It's not like it's a big deal, I just don't think about it, I always forget. And since it's been nearly 10 years it pisses him off, and on days like today, when we lost yesterday, he throws a fit.  

That's what happened.  

What happened after, fuuuck.  

I'm not even sure how it happened. One second we were arguing about the remote, he's trying to grab it out of my hand, I'm trying to keep it from him. He needs to calm down, he's too hard on himself. When he loose he blames himself, and he becomes a shitty roommate.  

But like I said we were arguing. Next thing I know, and I really don't know  how, we were kissing. It was like one second we were screaming at each other, flush up against one another as he reached for the remote and I denied him, then we're kissing. There was no inbetween, no looking into each others eyes, no leaning in, no time to realize what was happening. It just happened. Arguing, then his lips are on mine, I don't know who started it. I think him. I would remember if it was me. Wouldn't I? 

The kiss, fuck the kiss. It wasn't a kiss it was an attack. Tongue, lips, hands, clawing, licking, sucking. My body had never been so alive, no girl I've ever been with has lit me on fire like that. I was rock hard the instant his tongue touched mine. His fingers tucking on my hair, making me moan into his mouth. He moan back. Fuuck.  

Then  he dropped to his knees, one second my mouth was in heaven the next I wanted to cry when I lost contact with him. It lasted all of 1 second, till I opened my eyes and saw him on his knees in front of me. Staring directly at my very tented shorts. My knees nearly buckled when he pulled them down my thighs along with my boxers and wrapped his hand around me. His warm, wet tongue came out and licked up me, and I nearly came right there. I was about to ask him what the hell we're doing when he took me in his mouth and let me travel so far back I hit the back of his throat. Who cares what we're doing, I never want it to stop.  

I run my fingers through his hair and start moving my hips. So fucking good, his mouth is amazing, for a second I wonder how much practice he's had at this. A quick rush of something I won't call jealousy surges through me making me snap my eyes open, it's replaced with pure fucking pleasure when I look down and see Patrick with his lips around my cock. The sight nearly makes me cum, I tug on his hair needing him to stop or I will blow and I don't want this to end.  

He reads my silent plea and leans back releasing me with a pop. The second my dick is out of his mouth, I tug on his hair again, pulling him to his feet. If it hurts he doesn't show it, instead he looks directly into my eyes with a look that tells me everything. He wants this is much as i do. I pull him towards me and crash my lips to his, the hand is his hair tugging to pull him closer. Flush against me and I can feel his hardness through his own shorts. His mouth tastes like me and peppermint. He's always chewing gum, loudly I might add. He blows bubbles and then pops them, it's really annoying when we're watching a movie or I'm trying to read. He's always oblivious too it, says he doesn't even notice he's doing it.  

He starts pushing gently at my chest, I take a step backwards afraid he's trying to push me away but when he follows and pushes my chest harder, I realize he's just trying to move me. I let him guide me until the couch hits the back of my knees. Patrick pushes harder and I fall backwards, looking up at him he's grinning at me.  

He drops to his knees between my spread thighs, taking my cock in his hands, he starts to lazily stroke it. His hand is loosely holding me and it's driving me absolutely crazy. I start moving my hips hoping to get more friction and he laughs out loud. Fuck that's the best sound I've ever heard. I've heard him laugh before, but this time it sound diffrent. Like it made it's way from my ear and down to my belly, making butterflies go crazy. Those butterflies go insane when he moves back a little and holding eye contact with me licks up the middle of my balls.  

"Ahhh!" Fuck that feels so good, he takes one in his mouth and starts sucking. And I mean sucking, like how you suck a popsicle that's starting to melt under the sun and you need to suck up all the sugar water before it runs down to your hand. I groan loudly and slam my head back against the pillow. I immediately regret it cause I can't see what he's doing. And I desperately need to see everything he's doing.  

He releases my ball and starts licking the other, then he moves lower, lower and lower until his tongue is pressing against my ass. I tense up, I've never done this before, never had anything near my ass. I've never even touched it myself. Patrick places a hand on my thigh and rubs his thumb soothingly, I see the question in his eyes. Without thinking I nod my head, whatever he's gonna do I'm not gonna stop him. I trust him. I know I do, I trust him with  my life and I most definitely trust him with my body.  

He circles his tongue around my hole and I'm surprised when my dick responds. He does it again and my eyes start to get heavy. He applies a little pressure and when I tense up his thumb is hand is right there on my thigh, soothing me. My back arches when he pushes in and my dick jerks like crazy in his grip. Fuck that feels amazing. I groan in disproval when his tongue dissapears but it's quickly replaced with a small whimper when a finger replaces it. 

Slowly he pushes his pinky inside me. Fuck that hurts, this is gonna be painful. And yet I make no move to stop it from happening. I want this. More than I ever thought I would. Right now it's up there on top 3 things I want in life, number 1: win the Cup again. Number 2: win another gold at the Olympics. Number 3: Patrick's dick in my ass. 

Patrick pulls his pinky out and adds his ring finger when he pushes in again. Slowly he works me, slowly adding one more finger until I have 4 out of 5 in my ass. And fuck does it feel good. 

I've thrown my head back in pleasure so when he pull out his finers and doesn't replace it with anything new my head flies up so fast I might have gotten whiplash. Patrick is still on his knees between my legs and I stare at him in wonder. He gets to his feet and I'm just about to ask what he's doing when he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his chest to me. It's not like I haven't seen it before, 10 years sharing a room means I've seen everything there is to see on Patrick's body. But still I've never seen it like this. Previously I didn't pay any attention to his body, I'm an athlete I've seen a lot of naked guys, all part of showering after games. It's never meant anything to me, so how come my breath is stolen from me when Patrick throws his joggers away, leaving him in only his grey boxers. I've never had any reaction to seeing a guy shirtless before, but here now everything in me is waking up. My body is heating up and if it's at all possible my dick gets harder. I suddenly get the urge to lick his chest, that sculpted 6 pack most guys would give their first born for. I've never actually noticed how broad his shoulders are. 

I defintely loose my breath when he pulls his boxers down and his cock springs free. Again I've seen this part of him before, but never like this. I've never seen him naked before knowing I was about to feel his body against mine. Knowing that if I want to touch his chest I can, knowing that his cock is about to be inside my ass. 

Patrick lowers himself to the floor again and that's my wake up call to what we're about to do. No way in hell am I stopping this, I've never wanted anything more in my life, than this right now. I pull my tee over my head, not wanting anything between us, we're both completely naked. 

I watch as Patrick strokes himself, he's big, and I can't decide if the butterflies in my stomach is because I'm nervous about how much this is gonna hurt or because I can't wait to have him inside me. Maybe 60 - 40 to the latter. 

Patrick spits into his hand then work his dick over, coating it in his fluids. He lines it up against my hole and I tense up, knowing what's coming next. But instead of pushing into me like I'm expecting him too, he stops and instead leans down to capture my lips. I'm a little taken aback so it takes me a moment to reciprocate. 

''Relax!'' He whispers against my lips and I take a deep breath to calm myself. 

Ever so gently he pushes into me. I tense up immediately Fuck that hurts. I can't help the small whimper that leaves me, this is painful. 

''Shhh.'' His lips leave mine and latch onto my neck, kissing and sucking me, driving me crazy. 

I'm so turned on, my dick is throbbing painfully. 

Patrick thrusts into me so gently I almost want to tell him to take it up a notch. The pain has started to fade and everytime he thrusts into me, his dick leaves a trail of pleasure behind. His lips leave my neck and find their way back to mine. This time I'm ready for him and as soon as he opens his mouth my tongue is there, battling with his. Our moans dissapearing down the others throat. 

He reaches between us and starts working my dick. In return I cradle the back of his neck in my hand, pulling him closer to me. My fingers sink into his curls. I can't get him too close to me.

''You feel so good.'' He pants against my mouth, I throw me head back as he jerks my dick opposite his own thrusts, creating a never ending rhytm of pleasure. ''You're so tight.'' My only response is a needy moan. God, I'm so close. I want to tell him, to warn him, but the only sounds coming out of my mouth is girly moans. I'm well aware I'm moaning and panting like a porn star faking it, but I can't stop myself. My body is in that place right before an orgasm where it no longer belongs to me. It belongs to the orgasm it's desperately trying to cling onto and pull forward into happening right this second. 

''Patrick I…'' Is all I manage to get out before my orgasm takes me. I burst all over Patrick jerking hand, my ass clenching and unclenching making my orgasm last longer as it feels like both my ass and dick cum, but in two rounds. I'm vaguely aware of Patrick's body falling against mine as he groans something I don't make out into my neck. I manage to gain my senses just in time to feel him emptying himself inside me. 

Neither of us move. Or talk. Or breathe for that matter. We just lie half on the couch half on the floor, Patrick's knees are still on the floor, but his upper body is lying on top of me. I don't know why but I like it, I want him to lie here with me. Now that my orgasm has stilled, the gravity of what we just did is sinking in. And surprisingly there's not one part of me that is regretting this. I am however nervous as hell, I don't know what this means. But I do know it means something, there's no way I can walk around pretending like I don't know what it feels like to have his dick inside me. It just not psychically possible. 

We just had sex, and no matter what we do next. This is big. 

To say I'm nervous right now would be an understatement, I'm terrified. Terrified because I know this means something, I don't yet know what but something happened. And if Patrick suggests we forget about it, I'm gonna be…sad? The feeling in my heart is something similar to heartbroken but that can't be possible. 

I don't know how long we lie like that, but I know even if we lie there forever it won't be long enough. Cause as soon as Patrick get's up this, whatever this was is over. And I don't want it to be, I have no idea what I want. Actually I do, I wanna do this again, like on a regular basis. What are the odds I can convince Pat to become my new fuck buddy, pretty slim I'm guessing. There's the hint of another wish but 'm not willing to go there. 

Sowly Patrick stirs a little and I feel my heartbeat picking up. Knowing this is it, whatever happens, whatever this means is about to be decided now. 

My heart is pounding in my chest when he pulls back, if possible it pounds harder when he flashes me a shit eating grin. 

''Wauw.'' 

''Yeah.'' I don't kow what to say so I'm happy when Patrick seems satisfied with that reply. If possible his grin widens and he starts laughing. Then he looks into my eyes, here it comes, whatever he's thinking I'm about to find out. 

''We should do this again.''

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First of all thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please let me know. 
> 
> I apologize for all the spelling errors, the typos and grammer issues.


End file.
